Sin sentido
by GilbbertaGrell
Summary: Ella al borde del colapso, él feliz de haber logrado su sueño. Cuando el destino los junte, ¿Ella seguirá con su ansia de desaparecer? ¿Él podrá detener su locura? ¿O caerá junto a ella?


**Disclamier: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

**Summary:** Ella al borde del colapso, él feliz de haber logrado su sueño. Cuando el destino los junte, ¿Ella seguirá con su ansia de desaparecer? ¿Él podrá detener su locura? ¿O caerá junto a ella?

* * *

**Bella Pov. **

Estaba bien, en este sitio no hacia ni frío ni calor, esta noche, era especial.

_Especial._

Pero todo en mal sentido.

Estaba agotada de esta vida que solo era dolor. Dolor para mí.

Caminaba de un lado para otro, en la ciudad de Nueva York. No sabía a dónde ir, no tenía claro que pasaría conmigo esta noche. Sólo esperaba que el dolor parara.

Me sentía sola, me sentía herida por todos. Por él. Estúpido hombre. ¿Por qué tuve que enamórame de una persona tan vil, cruel y frío? Solo era un hombre más.

Cada recuerdo que me inundaba mi mente me recordaba solo la traición que sufrí por él.

Me abrigué más, subiéndome la capucha de la sudadera, ya que en esta zona hacia un poco más de frío.

Recuerdo como me engañaba y me dejaba cautivar por su sonrisa, pero no quería pensar en ello. No era eso lo que me tenía tan mal.

Sollocé.

Mis padres. Ellos eran el problema. Ellos ya no estaban conmigo. Ellos me habían abandonado, no les importaba nada. Lo mismo que mi pequeña hermana Alice. Los odiaba. ¿Cómo me podían haber dejando sola en esta vida? ¿Por qué ellos?

Era inevitable que me echará la culpa a mí, y también a ellos.

Ellos por haber desaparecido por culpa de un conductor borracho.

Y culpa mía, porque me iban a ver a mí. ¿Por qué decidí que estudiar en Nueva York era lo mejor? Sólo no quería pensar. Nada. No quería volver a sentir.

La muerte de mis padres y la traición de mi novio, al mismo tiempo, eran demasiado para mí.

Sólo quería desaparecer, para no volver jamás. Me sentía tan perdida sin nadie a mí alrededor. Me sentía tan sola. No podía volver a apreciar otra vez las sonrisas de mi familia, no podía escuchar reír otra vez a la pequeña Alice.

Sacudí mi cabeza mientras las lágrimas salían disparadas de mis ojos, cada vez más rápido y más. Suspiré. Creo que tenía algo claro. Tenía que hacer algo, que no solucionará nada, pero que me hiciera sentir bien.

También he de confesar que nunca he estado muy cuerda, que siempre me he despreciado y nunca me he querido, así que lo que iba a hacer, tampoco me costaba mucho. Siempre he sabido que tenía una parte de mi cabeza mal. Nunca quise hacer algo al respecto para no dañar a mis padres, pero ahora… Ahora no me lo impedía nadie.

Pero antes de todo, quería darme un último momento. No eran más de las dos de la noche, y sabía que había un local donde no cerraban este jueves noche.

No estaba a más de veinte minutos, y me dispuse a dirigirme hacia ese local, donde me servirían un café bien caliente y bien fuerte, para mantener mi mente clara.

Si cometía alguna locura, preferiría que lo hiciera cuerda.

Cuando llegué, y entré al local, sentí el cálido ambiente, vi a un grupo de chicos que parecían que estaban celebrando algo, luego en unas mesas más lejos, vi a una pareja sonriendo con cariño. Giré la cabeza y me dirigí a la barra.

-Disculpe, ¿Podría ponerme un café solo para llevar? –Le pedí a la señora que estaba allí. Algo mayor y con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios.

Todo esto me repugnaba. No quería ver a nadie feliz, mientras yo estaba muriendo lentamente en mi miseria.

-Claro que si –Sonrió de buena gana y despacito, fue a prepararme el café.

No esperé más de cinco minutos y ella me lo tendió.

-Gracias –Musité. Le pagué y salí de allí.

Caminé lentamente por las calles, como si quisiera saborear hasta el último sitio, cada detalle, cada persona, todo.

Bebí a sorbos mi café. Realmente era una de las pocas cosas que me gustaban en este momento. Tan delicioso.

Cogí mi ipod, que estaba en el bolsillo de la sudadera y me puse los cascos. Lo encendí, y escuché la voz de Bonnie Tyler. Eso me relajó bastante. Y empecé a susurrar la letra mientras cruzaba calles y calles. Ya con un rumbo fijo.

Miré mi reloj, y me di cuenta que ya pasaban de las tres.

Bebí el último sorbo de café y tiré el vaso de plástico en la basura más cercana.

Casi me alegré de que por fin, había llegado a mi destino.

Intenté no pensar en lo que iba a hacer, pero lágrimas de dolor caían sin mi permiso.

Fingí una sonrisa, una sonrisa de felicidad.

Siempre podré decir que morí con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Llegué al principio del puente, y me adentré despacio mientras sonaba It's a heartache. Me recordó tanto a lo que había pasado con él. Intenté retener el sollozo pero era tarde.

Ya lo había decidido, hoy sería mi última noche en vida.

A pesar de que el puente a estas horas siempre estaba lleno, hoy, no había nadie, o casi nadie, apenas unos coches por aquí y otros por allá.

Cuando decidí que había caminado suficiente, paré y me fijé que estaban en la parte media del puente, pronto todo terminaría, todo el dolor se esfumaría y todo estaría tranquilo.

Por un momento sentí miedo, miedo a la decepción de mis padres, miedo al mundo entero. Miedo a que me catalogarán como a una cobarde. Miedo a que no me encontrarán en la profundidad del rio.

Con una voluntad que no sabía que tenía, levanté mi cuerpo, y me subí encima del borde del puente. Todo estaba listo, solo un paso, solo un paso y caería.

Con una última canción, sollocé. Y agarré el ipod y lo lancé al río. Cerré los ojos.

Yo tomé una respiración, y cuando me iba a lanzar sentí como alguien a mis espaldas decía algo. Pensé que no era a mi quien iba dirigido, así que volví a lo mío.

-¿Perdone? –Volvió a preguntar la misma voz, esta vez más cerca de mí.

Abrí los ojos y le miré.

Él me sonaba.

Me estaba mirando, con los ojos brillando, pero no sabía porque. Su mirada era feliz, pero había algo que no iba bien.

-¿Me dices a mí? –Pregunté confundida. Tenía ganas de acabar con esto.

-Sí, perdóneme –Susurró –Pero… Te vi antes, allí en el local, y te seguí –dijo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me había seguido hasta aquí? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que el destino no me dejaba ser feliz? Quería acabar con todo ahora.

-Eso suena un poco a acosador –Le contesté en voz baja.

Él se acerco más a mí, y me agarró del brazo.

-Vi algo en tu mirada que me hizo seguirte –Murmuró –Tenías esa mirada, la que tienes ahora, esa mirada que dice que vas a cometer una locura-.

-Yo… - No sabía que contestar a ello. -¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunté.

-Mi nombre es Edward –Suspiró –Y si me concedieras un minuto, me gustaría que te bajarás de ahí –Me ordenó con suavidad y cuando estiro el brazo para arrástrame con él. Me moví un poco y tropecé, a punto estuve de caerme del puente. ¿Eso era lo que quería, no?

-Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer –Musité y me alejé despacio de allí. Sólo unos pasos.

-No, no sé qué es lo que piensas, pero debe haber algo que te haga reaccionar –Dijo algo desesperado. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Déjame, por favor Edward –Le rogué a aquel extraño.

-Disculpe, no le he pedido su nombre, que descortés –Me pidió para ganar unos minutos.

Él tenía unos ojos verdes esmeraldas muy bonitos, su rostro bien marcado, su mandíbula fuerte. Él era muy guapo, pero no podía darme el lujo de seguirle el juego por mucho tiempo.

-Me llamo Bella –Suspiré.

-Está bien, Bella –Sonrío, sólo un poco. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? –Es un nombre muy bonito, y tu eres realmente bonita, no sé qué estás haciendo ahí arriba, podrías caerte y matarte –Ajá, eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer.

-Yo, Edward, ¿Nadie te está esperando? Es muy tarde –Le dije para que se fuera. Era una clara invitación de despedida.

-No, no hay nadie –Contestó sin perderme con la mirada –Pero estaría agradecido que me acompañarás esta noche-Me dijo.

-Lo siento, esta noche no puede ser, quizá a la próxima –Mi voz fue perdiendo volumen.

-No habrá otra noche –Él afirmo. Él lo sabía. Yo lo sabía.

-Eso tú no lo sabes –Mentí. Aunque por su mirada, él lo sabía.

-Eres una mala mentirosa –Suspiró –Yo acabo de graduarme en medicina, es lo que siempre quise, es mi pasión, por favor, no hagas que eso cambie –Me miró con ojos preocupados.

¿Así que de eso se trataba? No quería que yo fuera su primera clienta.

Él pareció que me leyera la mente, porque negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso, sólo que eres preciosa y vales mucho más que esto –Dijo muy seguro y con determinación en la mirada.

Yo sacudí mi cabeza.

-No sabes nada- Dije dolida.

-Nadie merece esto, necesitas vivir mucho más –Intentó convencerme.

Lo entendía, entendía que no quisiera ver a nadie matándose. No quería sentirse culpable. Pero quería que me entendiera a mí. Yo no podía más.

-¿No tienes familia, novio, amigos? –Preguntó -¿Qué pensarían ellos de ti si te tirarás?

Mi mirada brilló de dolor y dirigí mi mano a mi pecho, y lo apreté fuerte, parecía que si no lo sujetará, me partiría por la mitad.

-No, no tengo nada de eso. Últimamente les ha dado por desaparecer de mi vida de la forma más cruel que podían –Confesé –Mis padres están muertos, junto a mi hermana, no tengo amigos y mi novio, se fugó con otra –Conformé iba hablando, lágrimas salían de mis ojos. Me tapé la boca para evitar que algún sollozo saliera de ésta.

Sus ojos brillaron de dolor. Al igual que los míos.

-Yo te enseñaré a amar –Me prometió –Yo no te haré daño nunca, te amaré como no he amado a nadie.

-No, no puedes, ya es tarde para mí –Lloré. No encontraba otra forma de librarme de este dolor.

-Confía en mí –dijo –Yo te haré olvidar cualquier dolor –Suplicó.

Pegué un paso hacia mi fin.

-No –gritó.

Lloré aún más fuerte, y me tambaleé.

-No quiero seguir así, Edward, quiero que me entiendas, siento tanto dolor, siento tanto, que quiero estar muerta –Le grité.

-No te dejaré- Prometió. –Si te tiras, iré detrás –Dijo con seguridad. En su mirada solo había dolor, tristeza y sinceridad.

-No puedes hacer eso –Le dije. No podía. Sería otra muerte por mi culpa. Siempre culpa mía. –Además, acabas de cumplir tu sueño.

-No me importa. ¿Dé que me sirve que pueda cumplir mi sueño, si tú no estás conmigo? –Me habló con tanta sinceridad y ternura que casi me convenció.

-No me conoces, no te importo –Dije, era verdad. Yo no importaba. No me conocía. Una muerte, una chica, sólo eso. No había nada más.

-Te conozco, me importas, yo soy el chico ese que nunca ves, pero que siempre saludas en la cafetería que siempre vas –Me confesó –Te observo cada día que vas, siempre tan guapa, tan inteligente, no me dejes.

Eso sí que me sorprendió. Yo no recordaba a nadie así, alguien tan guapo, lo recordaría.

-No puede ser –Susurré –Aún así, al final, siempre la gente se aleja y me deja, ¿Qué seguridad tengo yo contigo? –Le repliqué llorando cada vez más fuerte.

-Yo te amo, no te dejaré, no te heriré, te protegeré de todo dolor –Suplicó.

Yo estaba indecisa. ¿Qué haría?

Él parecía tan sincero y con sus palabras me haría amarlo. Pero… No tendría ninguna seguridad con él.

-Confía en mí, por favor, déjate llevar por el corazón –Me suplicó. Y vi como él estaba llorando.

Cerré los ojos.

Empezó a llover en ese momento. No sabía qué hacer.

En ese momento sentí que Edward se subía y me cogió de la mano.

El viento despeinaba su pelo, y lo hacía aún más guapo.

-Si estás feliz así, adelante –Cerró los ojos.

No. No podía hacer eso. No podía tener en mi mente otra muerte. Todo era demasiado para mí.

-No me hagas esto, te lo suplicó –Le pedí llorando –Esto ya es demasiado para mí, para que tengas tú que venir y hacer aún más complicado –gemí.

-Dame sólo una oportunidad –agarró con fuerza mi mano –Sólo te pido una.

Yo estaba hecha un lío. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Realmente me gustaría desaparecer, pero no podía hacerlo por él. No estaba segura de que se lanzaría conmigo al vacio, pero no quería comprobarlo. ¿Qué pasaría si esto fuera una prueba del destino? ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo, me enviaba a alguien para que no me autodestruyera? Yo no lo quería así.

-¿Por qué abandonar una vida cuando ahora te empieza a ir bien? –Le pregunté.

Él me miro fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban ¿amor? ¿Seguridad?

-¿Porque abandonas tú, tu vida? –Me cuestionó -¿Por qué sientes dolor, te sientes herida, verdad? –Asentí -Si tú desapareces, ¿Cómo me sentiría yo? Estaría herido, sentiría el dolor de una pérdida importante. Te quiero, te amo, no soportaría no verte otra vez –Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Se tiraría conmigo, lo sabía. Estaba convencida de ello. Y con lo que acababa de decir, me hizo reflexionar.

-¿Me prometes que nunca me harás daño? –Le pregunté en voz baja -¿Prometes que siempre estarás ahí para mí?

-Te lo prometo –Me juró –Nunca te haría daño, nunca te haré daño –Dijo con mucha firmeza.

La lluvia me tenía empapada, Edward y yo estábamos a unos pasos de caernos y tomé mi decisión. No desaparecería por Edward, no lo haría.

-Prometo cuidarte siempre –Susurró él y acercó su rostro al mío, poco a poco, yo simplemente cerré los ojos, confiando mi vida a Edward.

Sentí su aliento agitado cerca de mí, y supe que me iba a besar. Me dejé llevar. Siempre. Por él.

Sus labios acariciaron los míos con mucha suavidad y ternura, despacio empezó a moverlos contra los míos, y disfrute de cada segundo de ese roce. Pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior, y lentamente abrí mis labios, dejándola entrar. Nuestros labios ahora tomaron algo de velocidad mientras yo pasé mis manos por su pelo, él me cogió por la cintura, estrechándome contra él. Suspiré. Me encantaba esta sensación.

Lentamente nos separamos, pero nuestras miradas siempre estaban unidas.

Finalmente sonreí. Con algo de felicidad. Y mi corazón empezó a latir mucho más rápido ahora, cuando me di cuenta, que esta vida con Edward no estaría nada mal.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Ahora todo irá bien –Dijo. Y de verdad lo creía. Ahora el destino me daba otra oportunidad.

-Bien, ahora bajemos de aquí –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para ver a Edward resbalarse contra la piedra mojada, perder el equilibrio, y arrogarse contra el río.

Fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida, vi a cámara lenta, como Edward, al echar un paso para atrás, se resbaló ya que estaba mojado debido a la lluvia. Intenté cogerlo, para evitar que se cayera, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Con una mirada aterrorizada, vi como Edward caí al río. Fue lo más doloroso que había sentido hasta ahora. Ahora si me quería morir.

Edward me miró por última vez y le perdí de vista cuando la oscuridad lo envolvió y solo escuché cuando su cuerpo cayó al agua.

Y sólo puede pensar.

_Mentiroso._

Me mentiste. Prometiste que nunca me harías daño.

* * *

**Bien. Solo quiero decir que tuve esta especie de necesidad de escribir algo. Y nada, espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis, aunque no sé si "disfrutar" es adecuado. **


End file.
